


Infinity war.

by Lou_La



Series: Infinity war [3]
Category: Avengers infinity war part 1
Genre: peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Infinity war... but Peter has a superhero girlfriend as well.Just my take on IW with an over protective Girlfriend and a sweet Boyfriend.MAJOR SPOILERS!!!





	Infinity war.

~3rd POV~

A bus full of students was going across a bridge, when one boy felt the hairs on his arm stand up. He locked eyes with the girl next to him, who rolled her eyes. “Peter, don’t be stupid. Just because the hairs are up on your arm means shit.” Meet Peter’s girlfriend. Hannah London. Hannah has elbow length hair, which she keeps in a plait, hazel brown eyes and, in Peters words, a beautiful hour glass body. (Big hips, big tits)  
Hannah was experimented on as a child on the planet of Yangdaringa. A planet about 6 weeks away from Earth. She already understands the war, because it’s her father who’s causing it. Thanos found out that one of his children was being experimented on and thus began the hunt for Infinity Stones. He wiped out her planted, save her. He raised her believing in her powers and that he was good... when he sent her to Earth when she was 12, she got kinda adopted by the Avengers... Black Widow. She refused to have a child who had been experimented on to be killed. She taught her Russian and how to fight. Her powers consist of: Extreme flexibility, super speed, illusions and mind manipulation. This means she is very agile, can mess with reality and can make you do whatever she wants.... pretty messed up powers. When she was 14, she met Peter. They’ve been dating ever since they were 14 years and 6 months old.  
Back to the story,

“Peter. Leave this to the Avengers.” Hannah tried to reason. “Not gonna happen.” Hannah rolled her eyes and cast a little spell into everyone, save her and Peter, into listening to Ned. Peter got out his web shooters and flicked them into his wrists. Hannah grabbed his arm, trying to knock some sense into him. He just gave an apologetic stare and flicked open the window, and swung to Manhattan. Hannah lept out of the window, casting a spell into the others, making them believe that neither of them were ever there tha day. Due to her super speed, she moved across the water, leaving next to no ripples.  
She found Peter changing into his suit and did the same. Hannah’s suit was mostly purple, but hadn’t little stripes of pink and blue across the chest, waist and sides. It was also spandex.  
Peter saw her and smirked. “Have I ever told you your beautiful in that?” She sighed and rolled her eyes, fondly. “Peter be careful.” She said and git ready to move. “Why, where you goin?” He asked, worry weeping through. “Imma try and track Widow down. I know your gonna go and find Tony. So be safe.” He grabbed her other arm now, “Where was she last seen?” Hannah sighed, “Conveniently, right under the donut. I’ll be ok though, I highly doubt she’s still there.” She spoke, softly. Peter still didn’t let go. She sighed, “Ok. How bout this? I’ll find you in 30 minuets. I’ll track you down, regardless of whether I’ve found Widow or not.” Peter seemed happier now. “Ok. I love you, and don’t get hurt.” 

“Love you to, Pete.” Peter watched as Hannah sped off and sighed. He webbed himself up and went to central park. That’s usually where the battle are anyways.

Villains and their cliches.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I suck @ summaries. Sorry about that...
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what u think!


End file.
